Hellfire and Damnation
by CelestialSummers
Summary: When Rogue accidentally absorbs Scott Summers powers and memories, she discovers secrets and mutants that have long since been buried. Will these memories bring peace, or war? Rogue/Cyclops, Xavier/Magneto. Other small parings as well. Use of OCs in most chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

Ok! First story in a while! This is X-Men, this is AU. I have created my own characters that I will be using very often in this story. If that bugs you, don't read. There will be slash, but nothing extremely heavy. I don't expect this to go over a rating of T, if that.

Other than that, please enjoy!

**Chapter One: Memories**

_Flashes, faces, smiles and laughter. The memories came faster than she could comprehend. A smile from a beautiful, winged woman that made warmth infuse her body. A laughing blonde man pushing a shorter curly haired man out of a top story window with a sarcastic smirk .An exotic Spanish woman drawing back to spit at the same blonde man from before. A tall, dark haired woman shoving a young Erik Lensherr's face into snow with a laugh as she sat on his back. Charles Xavier, walking and laughing next to a lanky brown haired man with an awkward smile. A tall black man sticking his head in a fist tank with a laugh as gills grew on the side of his neck. Mystique laughing as she sat on the lap of a red skinned devil-man. Emma Frost shoving the shoulder of a handsome Spanish man as he messed up her hair with a small wind storm._

_An upward shot of the laughing blonde man. A sudden movement as she's lifted into his strong arms, being cradled against a strong chest in protection. Direct eye contact with gentle blue eyes that smiled with warmth and love._

Rogue jerked awake in shock, panting sharply as she stared into her blackened room. Those memories, thoughts and feelings weren't hers. She was somewhat used to this, but these were different. It seemed as though they were the memories of a small child, or a midget.

Rogue shook her head with a snort at that last thought. She froze when Kitty stirred in the bed next to her, waiting for her to settle back down before Rogue slipped out of bed and out of the room.

As she wandered down the halls, she thought about the memories. The only person she had absorbed recent enough to be dreaming in their memories was Scott Summers. They had been in the Danger Room training in hand to hand combat when Professor Summer's arm had accidently brushed against her bare neck. The contact was brief, but her powers had been slightly out of control lately, so the brief contact was enough for her to absorb him and for Summers to drop from the drain.

Rogue had immediately slammed her eyes shut, trying to protect the others in the room. Someone had taken her hand, pressing what felt like glasses into her palm. Summers had murmured into her ear that he had taken to carrying a spare when he found out about the extent of her powers. Rogue slipped the glasses on, getting a rare chance to peer into the red tinted world of Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men.

A noise from the doorway to her left snapped Rogue from her thoughts. She cautiously pushed open the door to the rec room.

Peering around the corner, she saw a figure huddled on the couch watching an old re-run of the Three Stooges. A memory came to mind without her permission.

"_Just shut up and watch Sean! We don't need a running commentary." A pillow flew over her head as the blonde man from her earlier dreams through it at the curly haired man now identified as Sean._

"_Play nicely Alex, your little brother is right beside you. Set a good example!"_

Rogue flinched when she came out of her thoughts to see Professor Summers staring at her in concern.

"Rogue? Are you alright?" Summers flicked off the TV, frowning at her.

"I'm fine Mr. Summers." She said quietly. Her eyes flickered towards the black screen. The words came out of her mouth without a thought. "That was Alex's favorite show right? Sean could never keep quiet during it." She snapped her jaw shut, casting her eyes down.

"How did you- My memories." Summers ran a hand over his face, scrubbing his jaw. He sighed heavily, motioning her into the room as he turned the TV back on. "Alex hated it at first; Sean forced him to watch until he loved it. He used me as a hostage to get Alex into the room. It usually ended in a pillow fight." Summers didn't smile; his face was stern and harsh. "I haven't watched it in years."

Rogue frowned. Why did he seem so, mean, towards his brother? Again, the memory came to the forefront of her mind.

"_Don't do this Alex." The man ignored the soft words of Charles Xavier. _

_Alex Summers knelt in front of his little brother. He ran a hand down Scott's face, wiping away the tears. _

"_Listen to me little one. I have to go away for a while. You're going to stay here with Charles. He'll look out for you." Alex paused, looking his brother dead in the eye. "Scott, I need you to do something."_

"_What?" Scott's voice was soft, petulant._

"_Forget me." Scott's head snapped up. "Forget us. Forget you had a brother." Scott was shaking his head, trying to refuse. Alex sighed, looking over the boy's shoulder. "Travesty, make him forget." Alex stood, only to be replaced by a tall, dark haired woman. _

"_I'm sorry little one." She said, her Russian accent soft and comforting. "This won't hurt at all." A cool hand was placed on his head and everything went dark._

"He left, why did he leave?" Rogue's voice was distressed, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I can't remember." Scott ground out. "I didn't even remember that until today, when you touched me."

"Why would that trigger your memories?" Rogue was confused. She knew her power was strange, but she didn't think that it could draw forth memories that had been blocked by what seemed to be a powerful telepath.

"Because Rogue's powers are almost identical to Travesty's." Professor Xavier said rom the door way as he wheeled into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **I will be introducing OCs in this chapter, as well as most of the mutants from First Class. Oh, and sorry for the VERY long wait for this chapter. Real life sucks haha. I promise that chapter three will be up much faster.

**Last Chapter:**

"_I can't remember." Scott ground out. "I didn't even remember that until today, when you touched me." _

"_Why would that trigger your memories?" Rogue was confused. She knew her power was strange, but she didn't think that it could draw forth memories that had been blocked by what seemed to be a powerful telepath._

"_Because Rogue's powers are almost identical to Travesty's." Professor Xavier said rom the door way as he wheeled into the room._

**Chapter Two: Truth**

"Travesty? The woman from the memory?" Rogue asked, slightly overwhelmed and confused.

"Yes." Professor Xavier answered shortly as he came to a stop next to the couch that Rogue sat on. "Her name was Vasya Vorotnikov. An extremely powerful absorption mutant from Moscow. Her mutation was more advanced and developed than yours is, but she was born with the mutation and had years to develop it. Once she absorbed a power, she kept it and could use it anytime; no matter how long it had been since she had taken it. She could also cast powers over a group of mutants, but that drained her energy quickly. She also had what we called an 'alter ego', when she got very angry. We named this alter ego Damnation. Damnation was one hundred times more powerful than Travesty and a thousand times harder to control."

Rogue frowned, searching through her recently acquired memories to find the one that corresponded with Vorotnikov. Her mind presented her with the image of a tall woman with dark, purple hued red hair. Pale amethyst eyes peered out of an elegant, pale face. Thin red lips curled into a self -satisfied smirk of triumph. Her outfit was completely black leather: shorts, tank top, and knee high boots. She had an X-insignia on her belt.

"She was an X-Man?!" Rogue asked, slightly shocked. "Why didn't we learn about her?" The class on mutant history usually included the names of all mutants that had changed something in some way. She thought that one of the first X-Men would be someone important to talk about.

"Because they wanted to be forgotten." Professor Xavier said his voice heavy with something akin to regret.

"They?" Summers asked, curious but not wanting to really show it.

Professor Xavier nodded, wheeling over to the large window. "They. The first group of X-Men. Myself, Travesty, Celestial, Havok, Beast, Darwin, Angel, Banshee, Mystique, Magneto-"

"MAGNETO?!" The yelp came from both of his listeners. Professor Xavier nodded.

"Erik Lensherr was a good man, and a good friend." The professor sighed, shaking his head as if to dispel his memories. "Emma Frost, Riptide, and Azazel first fought us then later Emma joined us: Riptide and Azazel went with the others when they left."

"Wait, Mystique was with you as well?" Scott asked as he got over the shock of hearing Magneto's name.

Professor Xavier hesitated, and then nodded. "She's actually my sister, well my adopted sister." He chuckled at the slack jawed looks on Scott and Rogue's faces. "Should I continue?" He teased gently.

Both of them nodded eagerly, trying to wrap their heads around what they had heard so far.

"Well, you already know about Travesty, next up would probably be Celestial. She was Travesty's best friend, Reagan Ells. She was a winged mutant, like Warren. Unlike Warren, she had other powers. Fire specifically. It was very gentle fire really, and on more than one occasion she used it to heal us. Like Vasya, Reagan had an alter ego, Hellfire. Hellfire's flames weren't as nice as Celestials. It was intended to kill and destroy."

Again, Rogue summoned an image of Celestial. She was, beautiful. Small and slender she probably stood at roughly five feet even. Her entire appearance was elfish. She had light caramel skin, brilliant eyes, one gold and one silver. Her hair was also gold and silver. Similarly, her wings were gold and silver but with shots of pale blue and pink. Her mismatched eyes gleamed mischievously, her large beautiful grin playful and sharp. She was wearing an outfit similar to Travesty, but her tank top was high necked and had no back: allowing her wings to freely emerge from her back. Her X-insignia was also on her belt.

"She was beautiful." Rogue murmured softly.

"She was crazy." The professor laughed with a quick grin. "Armando Munoz, or Darwin, had a mutation of reactive evolution. Put him in any situation and he could change his body to survive. Put him under water and he would grow gills for example. Unfortunately, Shaw, who we fought against, killed Darwin early on. We didn't get a chance to learn much about him. Angel Salvadore was a mutant that had dragon-fly like wings emerge from her back. She loved flying with Reagan." Professor Xavier broke off with a nostalgic smile of his face. "She also spit acid, with a frightening range. The night that Shaw killed Darwin, Angel joined his ranks. She later fought against us, joining Magneto and Mystique when they split off. She was killed soon after trying to protect a young mutant. I believe Angel's death was the final catalyst for Magneto in the war against the humans." Charles broke off for a moment to pay silent regards to the lost mutant. "Sean Cassidy was the baby of the group. He could scream at sonic levels, and he learned how to manipulate it so he could fly. Hank built a contraption that gave him 'wings' so it would be possible. Of course, it was trial and error in the beginning."

"Alex pushed him out of windows." Rogue recalled with a laugh.

"And Erik shoved him off a satellite." Charles responded. "Once he got the hang of it he flew with Angel and Celestial as often as he could."

_A bat like figure, a winged angel, gossamer see- through wings humming through the air. Watching enviously as they soared high above. Wishing-_

"Rogue!" She jerked when she felt the hand.

"What- oh, sorry." Rogue ducked her head sheepishly. "I had a, flashback?" She was uncertain about her phrasing.

"Would you like me to continue this another time?" Charles was peering into her eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Rogue smiled at him. "Please continue." She then patted Scott's hand where it was resting against her arm. He withdrew it with another long look into her eyes.

"Well, both of you know Hank McCoy, or Beast. However, back then he wasn't blue and furry. That happened when he tried to 'cure' himself by injecting a serum into his foot. It didn't quite work."

"Understatement." Scott mumbled under his breath. Rogue tried to cover her snort and elbowed him in the side. He did the same to her, laughing when she stuck her tongue out.

"Children, do you need to be separated?" They both blushed at the professors words.

"No sir."

"Ok then." He gave them an amused look that soon turned serious. "Last would be Havok, or Alex Summers. Scott's older brother."

"Did he have a mutation like mine?" Scott asked quietly, running a hand over his glasses.

"Similar yes, but in many ways his was much more destructive." Charles sighed at Scott's disbelieving expression. "Your mutation manifested in your eyes, easily controlled by the use of quartz glasses. Alex's mutation manifested primarily in his chest area and his hands. He used his mutation to heat the air around him until it turned into plasma. The plasma was then expelled forcibly from his body. When he was out of control, the plasma went in every direction with excessive force. Hank designed a suit for him that drew all of the energy into a chest plate that focused the plasma in a beam. If Alex went to long without expelling energy, then he would just explode. When he was in tight control however, he could control the energy level of his blast to the point of simply giving someone a headache or knocking them out. He could also obliterate something when at his highest energy. While he was required to wear the chest plate at all times, and could somewhat control when he used his mutation, using his mutation without the chest plate could cause enormous destruction."

"I don't know, I think they're about even in terms of mutations that are useful but suck in everyday life." Rogue said after a moment. Scott had a small grin on his face as he nodded. "Did Alex's plasma turn red too, or is that only Scott's optic blasts?"

"No, his plasma was red as well." Charles answered as he leaned back into his chair. "Now, as to the reason I came here in the first place. I was curious as to what happened earlier in the Danger Room."

"To be honest professor, I don't know." Rogue stared at her hands for a moment. "I've never absorbed that much from such a fleeting glance before. At most, a slight contact like that would leave behind nothing more than the person's feelings at that very moment."

"Have you been feeling out of control lately? Trapped maybe?" Professor X asked in full teacher mode.

"No more so than usual." Rogue snorted. "Why?"

"Nothing more than the fact that Vasya once mentioned that she went through a stage of being out of control with her powers. She almost killed Reagan with just a simple touch. If you are going to go through that, I was considering the possibility of attempting to contact Vasya to see if she will guide you through that stage."

"Do you think she would?" Scott leaned forward. "After all, she left didn't she?"

"Vasya and the others, including Alex, left primarily because they didn't think that mutants should be fighting each other. They also didn't like being asked to choose sides. But yes, I do believe that Vasya would come back to help you. Or take you to where ever they currently are to teach you." Professor X answered.

"Well, let's just see what happens before we call in Travesty." Rogue said quietly, breaking the staring contest between the other two. "It may not get that bad."

Talk about famous last words.


End file.
